Sailor Moon R: With a Twist
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: What happens when two hunky super-heros from one world fall into a universe protected by the sailor senshi? Read and Find out. DBZ/SM x-over
1. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Moon R with a twist" Chapter One  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon nor any other characters belong to me! Okay!!  
  
Email: lady_rinehart@yahoo.com  
Forum: http://forums.delphi.com/lady123/  
Hope ya visit!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A loud yell could be heard as it vibrated throughout the park. The dark clouds seemed the source for this pain stuck yell. A girl of sixteen looked at the black clouds forming over her. Her hair was spun of rich gold and her eyes were deep blue, filled with specks of silver. Her eyes, no matter how beautiful, were filled with sadness.  
The girl next to her narrowed her eyes. That scream, she thought, could be an attack. She flipped her long black hair and turned her violet eyes toward her companions.  
  
"Come on guys. That means trouble." Raye shouted.  
  
"Yeah! Time for a fight!" The girl with her chestnut brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail said. She turned to her other two friends who had jumped up at the yell. "Lets go!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!" The other blond shouted raising her hand in the air.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" The small blue hair girl said almost at the same time as Mina.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye yelled with Lita.  
  
"Oh, here goes. Moon Crystal Power." Serena said in a small voice. After a show of lights and stars, lots of magic stings and bubbles, rings of flames, jolts of electricity, and ribbons and feathers the Sailor Scouts stood where the young girls once did.  
  
"Let hurry…" Jupiter started but was interrupted by another yell across the park.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Two figures fell from the dark clouds as thunder rumbled at their departure. One crashed through a tree and another landed with a thud on the unforgiving cement. The scouts got there too late.  
  
"Oh no. Mercury, check for life force." Moon ordered as she ran to the one who had crashed through the tree. The other followed, Mars went to the other guy with Venus, and Jupiter followed Moon.  
  
Both Moon and Jupiter took an intake of breath. This guy was drop dead gorgeous. He had light lavender hair on the most kawaii way. His face was so cute and his body was very muscular. He was wearing a tight black tank top with blue jeans and a blue jacket with a strange insignia on it. He had many scratches on his arms and face but didn't look as though he broke anything.  
  
"This guy looks okay!" Venus shouted. "But I think Mars has a crush on him!" Then she giggled.  
  
"They both appear to be fine, other than a few bruises and scratches." Mercury said walking behind Jupiter.  
  
"Well then lets get them to a safe place." Moon said.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
He woke to a small pain in his head and a slight dizziness. He sat up and looked around the small room he was in. The bed he was on had bunnies and moons all over it and stuffed bunnies were scattered about the room. He smiled faintly. Cute.   
He pulled his legs over the bed and placed them on the floor. Where's Goten? I remember him daring me to step through that big black hole. Don't remember much else. No wait! That green haired lady. The one with the staff. She said I was to ease someone's pain. But whose?  
He stood and slowly walked to the door. Maybe there's someone here. He pulled slightly at it and it opened. He heard voices from below.  
  
"Now girls you must be careful. We don't know if those boys work for the Nega Moon or not." A British accented voice is heard above the rest.  
  
"I don't think so, Luna," A sweet angelic voice says. I almost fell over with its pureness. "I don't think they're bad."  
  
"What a Meatball Head!" Another, meaner, darker, teasing voice says. "We don't that for sure. And I did get weird vibes from the purple haired guy."  
  
"I think Serena's right, Raye. I did a scan earlier. Neither had nega-energy in them." Says yet another female voice, this one more quiet than the last. "You are right, though. The purple haired guy does have a strange power around him."  
  
"Well. Let's go check on them," Said another female voice, only this one was lower and ethusatic.   
  
"You only want to check them out again, Lita!" Said a cheerful voice.  
  
"I do not! Keep your mouth shut, Mina," Lita said back.  
  
"I'll go check if you want." The angelic voice, Serena, said again. Sigh. What a beautiful voice, he thought. "The black haired one did hit the ground pretty hard." Goten?! He's here?! Great!  
  
"All right, but be careful." Luna said.  
  
He ducked back into the room and over to the bed. He laid down quickly and closed his eyes as he heard light footsteps enter the room.  
  
"Hi there!" Serena said. "Mmm. You look a lot better then you did yesterday." He decided it was time to meet this beautiful voice. He barely opened his eyes. There in front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Golden hair and caring eyes. It gotta be an angel.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Oh!" She turned and blushed. "No. I'm afraid not."  
  
"Well then where am I?" He said sitting up.  
  
"My house," She said. "You came flying through the air and crashed through a tree."  
  
"Oh. No wonder I have a head ache." He replied griping his head a little. "And you are?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Well Serena, did you happen to find another guy? With black hair?"  
  
"Sure did. By the way who are you?"  
  
"Trunks. And my friend is Goten."  
  
"Well he's in the other room. Would you like to see him?"  
  
"Please." He said as he stood.  
  
"Come on."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Goten sat up and gripped his head, "Wow. What a head ache!" He mumbled.  
  
"You're up!" A girls voice said from the door. He looked up to see a beautiful girl with long blond hair done up in the strangest style. He looked behind her to see his friend Trunks.  
  
"Uh yeah. Where am I?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
After the boys told their story to the girls, the boys wondered if they'd believe them.  
  
"Wow. That's so interesting," Raye said in a flirtasous way, as she snuggled closer to Goten, who looked a little scared of her.  
  
"Well then, we need to find a way to get you home." Luna, the cat said from the ground. Trunks looked at it. I don't think I'll get use to a talking cat.  
  
"But for now you guys can crash at my apartment if ya want." Lita said, leaning closer to Trunks.  
  
"Umm…" Trunks started but was interrupted by the front door opening.  
  
"Serena! Are you home dear?!" Her mother yelled from the front door.  
"Oh I'm sorry, dear. I didn't know you had company over." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Who Are These Boys!?!?! Serena Explain Now!!" Need I tell you who said that.  
  
"Oh, daddy. This is Trunks and Goten, They're new here. They don't have anywhere to go." Both Trunks and Goten had stood up, as Serena's father looked them over. The one with the lavender eyes….He seems different. He saw the pride and determination in both Trunks's and Goten eyes, and knew that these young men were alright.  
  
"Well! Its good to meet you." He gave Trunks a hearty hand shake. "Finally, Serena, you meet decent boys. No like that Darrel character."  
  
" Thank goodness." Both Serena and her mom mumbled.  
  
"Well if you don't have anywhere to stay, you'll stay right here." She said in a friendly tone.  
  
"That's okay ma'am. We don't want to be a bother…" Goten started.  
  
"No bother at all. One can sleep in the guest room and one in Serena's room, sense she does have the biggest room." Now what do you kids want for dinner?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ah, a crossover. I've always wanted to do one. *Ri-baka's eyes sparkle with determination* Hope you like!  
  
"With Hope, Luck, And Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Moon R with a twist" Chapter Two  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon nor any other characters belong to me! Okay!!  
  
Email: lady_rinehart@yahoo.com  
Forum: http://forums.delphi.com/lady123/  
Hope ya visit!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Trunks and Goten did stay at Serena's house. Sammy hit it off with both boys fast. Goten was funny and almost child like and Trunks was smart and knew everything. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino decided that the boys should go to school, so the they signed them up for Crossroads High, Serena's school. Trunks was put in third year high school and Goten was put in Serena's grade: second year high school.  
  
"You'll like it here." Amy said, walking with Serena, Lita, and the boys. "It's pretty nice."  
  
"Yeah, a couple of snotty people but that's all," Lita added.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not going to be late." Serena said running ahead of the group. Trunks watch her happily run and skip, and smiled. Then there was a loud crash and everyone looked to see what happened. In the distance, Serena had slammed into someone.  
  
"I got up early not to run into you." The guy mumbled. "Watch where you're going, Meatball Head!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Darien. I wanted to talk to you anyway…" She started, but Darien saw the look of hope in her eyes and interrupted.  
  
"No! I don't love you anymore! And I don't want to talk to you! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Darien yelled at the small girl still on the sidewalk.  
  
"Gee, get over it." Said a voice from the side. Darien looked over to see two lavender eyes burning into him. "It was your fault too. Here Serena." Serena smiled and took Trunks's hand.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Who are you?" Darien demanded.   
  
"Go away Darien!" Lita yelled before Trunks could answer. She, Amy, and Goten came up. "Or I'll pound you to the ground."  
  
"Fine. Just stay away Meatball Head." Darien said, brushing passed them. Trunks growled.  
  
"Come on you guys. I don't wanna be late," Serena said. "Thanks Trunks, Lita."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Serena stayed to help Goten and Trunks fill out forms in the office while Lita and Amy went to their lockers.   
  
"Good. Now here are your locker numbers and combinations, and your schedule," The consoler said handing them both a piece of paper.  
  
"Great. Let's see if I have anything with you, Serena," Goten said.  
  
"Well you have math and English with me. And gym. Trunks has gym with us and has the same lunch period as me. Goten, you'll come in half way through our lunch period." Serena said. "And your lockers are next to mine."  
  
"Lets go!" Goten shouted, getting odd looks from some of the teachers, and they left.  
  
As soon as they stepped out of the office, girls surrounded both Goten and Trunks. Trunks gulped and tried to get away but it was no use, Goten on the other hand said, "Ladies, Ladies. What lovely ladies." And smiled flirtatiously.   
Trunks looked for a way out and saw Serena. An idea popped into his head. He pushed pass the other girls to Serena, and placed his arm around her.  
  
"Serena, do me a favor, okay?" He whispered.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" She asked. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek and looked at the other girls. They all sighed then brightened and ran to where Goten was having a ball.  
  
"What? Why'd you do that?" Serena asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
"Ah, girls don't go after boys with girlfriends." He smiled. That blush makes her ever so cute, he thought. What a killer smile, Serena thought.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts. Please pretend to be my girlfriend while I'm here. Please?" He said, pouting slightly.  
  
"I guess.." She said, unsure.  
  
"Great." Trunks said and leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Serena blushed even more. "Well show me where my homeroom is."  
And they left, Trunks's arm never leaving her shoulders and Serena unconsciously snuggling into his embrace, and leaving a flirting Goten.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Trunks stepped out of the school door to go and eat lunch of the front lawn. Many girls stood behind him and he sighed. Where's Serena?  
Lita, Amy, Raye(she goes to their school now), and Mina saw him come out and couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. They spotted Serena coming their way and Amy waved her over.  
  
"Looks like he's in trouble." Raye said laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should help." Mina said.  
  
"Like by pretending to be his girlfriend!" Lita said, joyously.  
  
"Umm, actually, he kinda already did that." Serena said blushing.  
  
"What do mean?" Amy asked.  
  
Before she could answer Trunks had come up behind her, place his arm around her and lightly kiss her cheek. He smiled as the annoying girls left him alone. He liked this idea more and more. And maybe, he thought, she'll fall in love with me. He looked at the astonished girls and smirked.  
  
"See. I told you." Serena was now beat red.  
  
"You move fast don't you?" Lita said, almost accusingly.  
  
"No, it's not like that. It was his idea." Serena said, pointing a finger at Trunks.  
  
"It's okay Serena, really." Lita assured. "At least you're over that creep Darien."  
  
"No it's not like that either. We not really going out. Just pretend." Serena said sitting.  
  
"Well maybe we can make this Darien guy regret leaving you." Trunks said, well, growled. He didn't see how any guy would want to leave Serena. She was perfect. A little clumsy, but none the less perfect.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Raye said. "We'll make him so jealous!"  
  
"Gee Raye didn't know you cared." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I do, Meatball Head!" Raye said, sticking out her tongue. Serena did the same and everyone else laughed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Serena walked down the street with Trunks's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Lita and Mina were arguing about this guy, Nick, while Amy read. Raye was talking to Goten about some martial arts thing and they were all heading to the Crown.   
As the mechanical doors open, Andrew's head looked up to see Serena, his best friend's ex-girlfriend, in the embrace of another boy. Serena squealed and ran for a Sailor V game with the guy sighing, yet smiling. He, with most of the other (Goten had done the same thing Serena had, and Mina too) Walked over to the bar.  
  
"What can I get you?" Andrew asked.  
  
"How about our usuals." Lita said.  
  
"And you?" Andrew asked Trunks.  
  
"Umm. Cheery coke." Trunks replied. Then added, "Hey! Serena! What do you want?"  
  
"My usual. A cheery coke." She said happily, not taking her eyes off the screen."  
  
"Okay. I got that." Andrew said before telling Lizzie their orders. "So how long have you and Serena been going out?" Andrew asked, noticing a black haired man walk in.  
  
"Mmm. Well actually, only today. It just kinda happened." Trunks blushes slightly.  
  
"Andrew! Could you get me some coffee?" Darien asked. He then noticed the glares he was getting from the girls. "What?"  
  
"Oh. Go away, Darien." Raye hissed.  
  
"No. I come here all the time." Darien replied.  
  
" Hi Darien!" Serena said coming up to get her coke.  
  
"Serena, leave me alone. I already told you…"  
  
"Gee Darien. I didn't want to talk to you. I just said hi." She turned to Trunks and smiled. Come on. Let's get a booth." And they walked over to an empty booth.  
  
"Who's he?" Darien asked.  
  
"He's Trunks. Serena's new boyfriend." Lita said.  
  
"Oh. Is that all?" Darien said, before turning back to his coffee.  
  
"Cold hearted bast…" Lita mumbled.  
  
"Come on Lita. Let's go talk to Serena." Amy said pulling her friend away.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
As Trunks and Serena walked home alone, for Goten was at Amy's playing chess, their fingers were twined. Both were smiling, but for different reasons. Serena because she was finally getting over Darien, and Trunks because he might actually have a chance with Serena.  
  
"Thanks again, Trunks." Serena said.  
  
"It was nothing. You did save me from that mob of starry-eyed girls." Trunks chuckled. Serena found her self liking his laugh. But then she heard an all too familiar voice and stopped.  
There in front of her was Darien. He was talking to this beautiful red head with shimmering green eyes. She listened to his voice for a second. A second too long.  
  
"You finally broke up with that high-school twit. Great!" The woman said.   
  
"Well how could I not when I'm in love with you." Darien said, pulling the woman close and giving her a passionate kiss. He never kissed me like that before, she thought.   
Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched. She let go of Trunks's hand and ran into the cold night. Trunks watch her run and looked to see what had caused the angel pain. It was *Him* and another girl. He knew Serena was almost over him but she thought it was because he had just stopped loving her. But now, she must think he loved another instead. Oh, Serena.  
Trunks ran over to where Darien was and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
"What the hell?!" Darien shouted from the ground. The woman, on the other hand, looked at Trunks seductively. He glared in return.  
  
"You don't deserve Serena." Trunks spat. "She's the most caring, loving, most beautiful person in the world. And you *don't* deserve *HER*!!!!" He yelled the last part, his eyes flashing green and his hair turning golden blond.  
  
"What the hell?!" Darien shouted again, but now standing. Trunks tried to calm down, he took off, flying that is, to where he thought Serena might go.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Please watch put for more chapters soon, and read any of Eternal Angel's stories. She's helped me a lot and all her stories are GREAT!  
  
"The Hope, Luck, And Love For Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Moon R with a twist" Chapter Three  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This is a DragonBall Z and Sailor Moon crossover so be warned!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon nor any other characters belong to me! Okay!!  
  
Email: lady_rinehart@yahoo.com  
Forum: http://forums.delphi.com/lady123/  
Hope ya visit!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Trunks flew, yes flew, over trees and the lake in the park before he saw Serena. Boy, she can run, he thought. She was sitting under a willow tree with her knees tucked up to her chin and her face hidden in her knees. He flouted down as calmly as possible, but seeing her in that position mad his emotions blaze, along with his hair and eyes. He cursed. He was taught to control his feelings, but he couldn't.   
He walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and her eyes went wide. She started to scoot back but stopped.  
  
"Who-who are you?" She asked timidly.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked. "It's me, Trunks."  
  
"Trunks? But you hair?" She reached up a hand to touch his spiky blond hair.  
  
"Oh. This is what happens when I get mad." He replied, as her hand dropped to his face. Some how, this calmed him down to where his hair went back to lavender, along with his eyes.  
  
"I thought we had a bond.." She started, her eyes getting a far-off look in them. "If I had known he was in love with another, I would have left him alone."  
  
"Serena, forget him. He didn't deserve you. What ever bond you two shared, it was he who took it for granted." Trunks soothed her, pulling her into his arms. The feeling of her soft curves against his hard muscles made him smile. He placed his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Trunks…I can't blame him though. She was much more beautiful than me." She mumbled into his chest.  
  
"You're wrong. She couldn't even begin to compare to you. Sere, you're the most beautiful person I know. Inside and out. You can make anyone smile, and laugh. No one could ever make me smile before."   
  
"Do you really think I'm pretty?" She pulled away slightly to see his face. He was smiling a handsome smile, and looking at her, with hope in his eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful, Sere. You're perfect. Even the way you trip is perfect." He smiled more when she blushed.  
  
"But that's so clumsy…"  
  
"But ever so cute. You're always cute with a blush."  
  
"You won't ever leave me, will you?"  
  
"Never. I'll always be here for you. I promise."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Trunks. You're the best." She hugged him fiercely. He almost fell from her warmth. Ah, pure heaven.  
  
"Let's go home!" She shouted, and they laughed as the started on their way home. (This is going to be known as the Willow Tree Incident)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Goten, I don't know what I'm going to do. I love her. I know I do." Trunks said to his all time friend as they walked home after school over two weeks after the Willow Tree incident.  
  
"I don't know, man. What happens if that lady just comes takes us away. You have to tell her how you feel." Goten said.  
  
"What about you? I heard you kissed Raye." Trunks smiled as Goten blushed.  
  
"She's different. And it was she who kissed me!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I know…" He stopped as he saw a small black portal open in front of them. A woman taller than them stepped out. She had long green hair pulled haft way up in a bun with the rest hanging freely. Her staff's globe, glowed and eerie red light.  
  
"It is time to take you home." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"No way!" Trunks said. "I can't leave Serena."  
  
"You have done everything you can. Now it is up to the princess to make the decision."  
  
"What decision?" Goten asked.   
  
"Between who shall be her prince."  
  
"Wait. Can't we at least say good bye?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Very well. I will take you to the temple where the girls are located." And with that they disappeared.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Three forms appeared in the middle of a small living room. They two boys were dressed as they were the day they were found. The occupants of the room jumped in surprise.  
  
"Trunks!? Goten!? Where did you come from?" Raye shouted, being the first to recover.  
  
"Who's she?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm Sailor Pluto. I guard the gate of time." Sailor Pluto bowed slightly toward Serena. "I serve my queen."  
  
"Queen?" Serena, Luna, and Artemis said or asked.  
  
"No time to explain, I must get these boys back to their dimension. They are needed there. Say your good byes."  
  
"What!?" Serena yelled jumping up, fear written clearly in her eyes. Tears threatened to pour as she looked from Trunks to the Sailor to Trunks again.  
  
"Can I speak to Serena alone?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Fine with me, but hurry."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Out side Serena's back was to Trunks. He looked her over. I do love you, he thought. But I have to go home. She turned around suddenly, tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
"You promised. You said you'd never leave me. But you lied." She started to cry now, and he took a step to take her into his arms but she stopped him. "You lied about everything didn't you? You don't think I'm pretty and you don't care about me. You're just like Darien."  
  
"No, please don't say that." Trunks said. "You are the most beautiful person I know. And care so very much for you. But I have to go home. I don't have a choice." If you could take me with you. She thought. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't leave me here alone.  
  
"You should have told me you weren't looking for a relationship. Because now I'm in love with you and you have to leave." She dropped to her knees as she said this he tears racking her body. He dropped down beside her.  
  
"Sere, do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? I love you too." He took her into his arms and made a decision. "I'm not going."  
  
"What?" She jerked out of his arms. "But you have to. What about you're family?"  
  
"I don't care. I love you too much."  
  
"Trunks…"She mumbled into his shirt.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sailor Pluto asked. She and the rest of the scouts, plus Goten, were standing behind them.  
  
"I'm not going." Trunks said.  
  
"Man, what are you saying?" Goten asked coming forward. "You have to. Our world is in danger."  
  
"I don't care. I'm staying."  
  
"I cannot allow that. You must return to your world." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You have to Trunks. I can't be selfish. You must go home." Serena said, pushing herself away from him.  
  
"No…" He started but she interrupted.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, may I go with him? Just to visit?" She asked.  
  
"I suppose that is alright. Yes you all can go."  
  
"Thank you." Serena said, before she launched herself back into Trunks's embrace. He smiled.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"So how does this work?" Raye asked. She was standing beside Goten, who had his arm around her.   
  
"Well, all your parents think you're going on a trip of some kind. I have brainwashed them into thinking this." Pluto replied.  
  
"How long do we stay?" Lita asked.  
  
"No longer than a year."  
  
"We can stay a whole year?" Amy asked. "What do we do with our luggage?"  
  
"Put them in your space pockets, of course."  
  
"Well then lets go. I can't wait to meet your mom and dad." Serena said, leaning on Trunks.  
  
"My mom'll love you. I don't know about my dad."  
  
"You don't think he'll like me?" Serena asked.  
  
"He barely likes me!" He said. "But don't worry okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Let's go you lovebirds!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Coming!" They said at the same time. Sailor Pluto raised her staff and a portal appeared.  
  
"Step trough." She ordered. And they did.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The group appeared in the middle of a large complex. Large and small buildings were all around. A woman with curly blonde hair seemed to be watering her plants when she looked up.  
  
"Oh!" She shouted dropping her watering pot. "Trunks?"  
  
"Grandma!" Trunks said.  
  
"Bulma!" The lady shouted. "Come quick! It's Trunks!"  
  
"Trunks!" Another woman, this one with light lavender hair, came running out. Another woman, with black hair in a bun came out also.  
  
"Goten!" Both women embraced their sons.  
  
"Where have you two been?" ChiChi asked the boys.  
  
"It's a long story mom, but let me introduce you to our new friends." Goten said. "This is Raye, Amy, and Lita…"  
  
"And this is Mina and Serena." Trunks finished. "Where's father?"  
  
"He went to spar with Goku and Gohan. Wow, what lovely young ladies. Which one are you going to marry son?" Bulma asked. Trunks blushed, which made Serena giggle.  
  
"It must be you. You are very beautiful." Bulma said, appearing in Serena's face. It was Serena's turn to blush.  
  
"Bulma, don't scare the girls, lets go have tea until the boys come back." ChiChi said. "But none of you are even thinking of dating MY little Goten are you?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The girls went inside and meet Videl and Professor Briefs. They talked about everything and got along petty good. Finally, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta came home.  
  
"Bulma! Where are you woman!?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"In here! You'll never guess who came back." Bulma's voice came form the living room.  
  
"Trunks? Boy, where have you been?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um, it's a long story. I'll tell It to you later, honey." Bulma said before her son could answer.  
  
"Goten?" Gohan and Goku hugged him as he stood.  
  
"So who are they?" Goku asked pointing to the girls sitting on the couch.   
  
"Oh these lovely young ladies are the one who helped our boys out so much. This is Raye and Lita," ChiChi said, as the two girls stood up and shook the men's hands, or rather, Goku's and Gohan's. Vegeta doesn't like to touch people. "And this is Amy and Mina." The girls also stood up. "And this is Serena." Serena held her hand out to Vegeta and he looked her over and shook her hand. Bulma and Trunks were in shock.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Serena." He bent his head down and kissed her hand. Serena blushed.  
  
"Why can't you be that romantic around me, you big lug!?" Bulma shouted, hitting Vegeta in the back of the had. Everyone laughed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I know this is a bad place to end it but oh well. Email me!  
  
"The Hope, Luck, And Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Moon R with a twist" Chapter Four  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This is a DragonBall Z and Sailor Moon crossover, so be warned!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon nor any other characters belong to me! Okay!!  
  
Email: lady_rinehart@yahoo.com  
Forum: http://forums.delphi.com/lady123/  
Hope ya visit!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"But I though the world was in danger?" Goten asked his father.   
  
The girls were scattered about the room, as were the others. Goku sat in a chair next to a table with Chi-Chi. Bulma was sitting on a small end couch with Vegeta, though she still looked a little steamed. Gohan sat on the long couch, Videl at his feet, with Lita Mina and Amy. Goten was sitting against the couch at the girls feet, like Videl, and Raye sat beside him on a pillow. Trunks was seated in an arm chair, with Serena in his lap. Originally, she was on the arm of the chair, but had found herself in his lap very soon.  
  
"No, I don't think so. There haven't been any attacks in a while." Goku replied.  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" Amy inquired. "I don't think Sailor Pluto gets things like this wrong."  
  
"We could get Dende and Piccolo to check it out for us, right dad?" Gohan said.  
  
"I don't see why not." Goku said.  
  
"Before we do that, tell us everything that happened." Bulma stated, eyeing Serena and her son. Trunks and Goten told them everything, from the arrival of Sailor Pluto, to the time they arrived back home. Somewhere in the story, Serena had fallen asleep.  
  
"Take her to your room dear." Bulma said. "Actually, why don't all you girls go get some rest. You too, boys."  
  
"Okay, mom." Trunks said, picking Serena up easily. She sighed contently and snuggled into his embrace more. Looking over his shoulder he told his mom goodnight.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Secretly, a tall woman with dark green hair and magma colored eyes, watched the scene with a smile.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next day was very busy for the scouts. Chichi and Bulma insisted Trunks, Gohan, and the girls should start school again soon. It was decided that the girls were to stay at Capsule Corp. and that they should go to the same school as Gohan and Trunks. The girls started the very next day.  
  
"I can't believe I have to start school here!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"We need to, Meatball Head." Raye interjected. "Everyone needs an education." Then in a quieter voice, "You especially."  
  
"I heard that!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"So Gohan, Trunks, what's your school like?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh, well, like any school." Gohan replied. Trunks wasn't paying attention. He was to busy staring at Serena to notice a conversation had started about school.  
  
"I hope I'm not too far behind." Amy said, in a tone of worry. "You don't think so, do you? Oh, no, What if I am? I need to start studying right away!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Right when the girls walked through the doors of the school, people stared. For one, Trunks and Gohan had been missing for over two months. Plus, there were a lot of new students. They rarely got new students at this school.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, how you doing?" A boy with shoulder length blonde hair asked.  
  
"Yeah, man. Where have you been?" Another boy asked.  
  
"We went on a sort of vacation." Trunks replied, walking towards the office. "We brought back some friends." He stepped through the doors with the girls right behind him.  
  
"Ahh, yes. The new students." A short balding man stepped up to the small group. "Welcome, welcome!" He handed each a schedule. "Here are your schedules and locker combinations. Please report to your home room. I think I made sure you all had at least one other person from your group in your homerooms. I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
  
"Here let me see." Gohan said, taking Raye, Amy, and Mina's schedules from them. "Hmmm, If I remember correctly, Amy's only got two classes with me. But Mina has almost all but second." He looked up. "We have lunch around the same time."  
  
"Well," Trunks said, looking at Serena's, and Lita's schedules, "Lita only has one period with me. Homeroom. Serena has the same homeroom too." He stopped and glanced at Amy's, "Hey, you're in a lot of advanced classes."  
  
"I know. I asked your mom to help out." Amy said smiling.  
  
"We'd better go." Gohan said, just as a bell rang. Mina, Raye, and Amy all headed down one hall, with Gohan leading the way. Lita and Serena went toward the gym, along with Trunks. He came up beside Serena, and placed an arm around her shoulders. She sighed and smiled up at him. Lita pouted.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Class, we have two new student, and I'd like you to welcome them." One of the coaches said. "Can you girls introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena." She said waving slightly. Many boys smiled and gawked at her.  
  
"I'm Lita." She said. She also got many looks from boys.  
  
"Okay, on with your playing." The coach yelled. The large group scattered. A few stayed behind to welcome the new girls.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hirano." The boy with the shoulder length blonde hair from before said. "And this is Tisha, Male, and Leanne." H e said pointing to a two girls and a guy, who were standing next to him.  
  
"Oh, look. There's Trunks." Tisha said, smiling. "I've got to go say hi." She ran off toward the lavender haired boy. Serena stared after her.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She and Trunks went out before he left." He said smiling. Serena looked up sharply. Did he love her? Tisha is very beautiful, she thought. Oh, no. What if I'm stopping them from having true love? Lita seemed to understand where her friends thoughts were going.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. Let's just go for a walk." They left, leaving a very confused Hirano and Male behind.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
"Where'd Serena go?" Trunks asked Hirano, as he and Tisha came to rejoin the group.  
  
"Who knows. So are you two still together?" Hirano asked, slyly, indicating to him and Tisha.  
  
"No." They looked surprised. "I love someone very deeply right now."  
  
"Who?" All three asked at once. Tisha didn't seem too fazed by Trunks's words.  
  
"Serena."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ya don't think they were in love, do you Lita?" Serena asked as they walked around the black-top basketball court.  
  
"No, I don't. He would never fall for another if he was already in love. He doesn't seem like the type." Lita replied. Just then a scream was heard from the other side of the grounds. "Wonder what that was?"  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Boys and girls of all grades and ages were muttering and whispering together as they peered at a large crater formed on the outskirts out the school grounds. Serena and Lita were flagged down by a very excited Raye.  
  
"Lita! Serena!" She shouted as she dragged a curious Amy and Mina toward the pair.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked. Before the girls could answer another voice did.  
  
"Probably another monster. Nothing Mr. Satan or the Great Sayain-man can't solve." Hirano said, stepping up to the girls group with Trunks, Male, Tisha, and Leanne with him.  
  
"Mr. Satan and the great-who?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mr. Satan is the world champion and the Great Sayain-man is a local hero." Leanne said, excitedly. "I can't wait for the action to start up!"  
  
"Come on, Leanne." Male interrupted, "It could be dangerous or world threating ." They continued to argue as teachers tried to herd the children back to heir classrooms. Serena stepped up to Trunks, and Trunks smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go off to earlier?" He asked.  
  
"Did you ever love Tisha?" Serena asked, bowing her head slightly. Trunks was just a little shocked.  
  
"No; I didn't know love until I met you." He placed his arm around her waist and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Serena smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks blushed, ever so lightly.  
  
"So what do you guys think this could mean?" Amy questioned, breaking the couple out of their own world.   
  
"I don't know, but it's probably some new enemy." Lita stated. She balled her hand into a fist and hit her other hand with it. "I hope they put up a good fight."  
  
"Yeah, but from what Bulma told me the other day, the people they fight in this dimension rely more on physical strength, and such, than on attacks such as ours." Amy said. "I think we'll be out classed."  
  
"What 'ch talking about, Ames?" Raye asked. She, Lita, and Mina all looked angry. "*We* know how to fight." She said indicating to the other two girls. "I know you don't like it, and I know Serena can't handle it, but hey! We can!"  
  
"No, you're too slow." Trunks interrupted. "I've seen Lita in action and she is by far the fastest of you guys, but she's still slow."  
  
"Watch it buddy!" Lita growled.  
  
"Then we need to train!" Mina said, enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!" The girls all shouted, well, except Serena.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
"So, ya wanna train?" Goku asked. The small group had made their way home and told the others of the day's happenings.  
  
"Yes, sir, if it wouldn't inconvenience you." Amy said politely.  
  
"Fine with me; how 'bout you guys?" Goku asked, looking at his sons, Vegeta, and Trunks.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
"Okay then, let's begin." Goku said, trying to sound important and dignified. "First, Lita goes with me. Gohan: Raye. Mina: Goten. Trunks: Amy, and Serena with Vegeta okay?"  
  
"Well I kinda wanted to train Raye." Goten said, blushing slightly.  
  
"No, no. That won't be good; you'll let your feelings get in the way too much. Let's go." He grabbed Lita around the waist and started to fly towards his home. Gohan did the same, though he and Raye went to a mountain area nearby. Goten decided to take Mina to the City Park. While, Trunks took Amy to an open field owned by Capsule Corp. Vegeta took Serena into the gravity room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Goku landed next to large glazed blue lake. Placing two fingers to his forehead, he disappeared. Lita was shocked, but he reappeared seconds later with some clothes.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Lita asked.  
  
"I trained with some aliens." He said it like it was a common thing.  
  
"Wow." Lita spluttered out. "What are those?"  
  
"These are your new training clothes. Weighted shirt, shoes, wristbands, and a durable outfit." The weighted clothes were black, while the others were a light brown. "After you put those on, we train. First we start with punching and kicking. Then on to blocking and springs. We'll see after that."  
  
Lita gulped slightly, then smiled. This was going to be the best training ever.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Okay, first concentrate on your ki." Gohan said, sitting on a nearby rock. "Clear you mind of everything tangible; focus on nothing." Raye mirrored him exactly, concentrating hard. "Reach down inside yourself. Do you feel any sort of power source?"  
  
"Kinda…" Raye mumbled. She was glowing a slight red.   
  
"Good. Now try to grasp that feeling, and use it." Gohan whispered back. Raye's eyes suddenly opened. She lifted her arm, palm out, facing a tree. Mumbling something under her breath, an energy beam flew out, and destroyed the tree. She blinked, then smiled.   
  
"I did it!"  
  
"You're a fast learner. Now lets see about teaching you 'bukuu'."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Okay, you see all these playgrounds and fields?" Goten asked. Mina nodded. "I want you to run, jump, swim and fight your way to that point way down there."  
  
"Fight?" Mina asked, a little confused.  
  
"Yeah. Before you can go to another course you go through me. We'll just do a few hit and kicks, then we'll stop and you'll continue."  
  
"But there are at least fifteen playgrounds out here!" Mina stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Also, so the bars, you have to do five pull-ups on each one. On the swing sets, you jump them. You run up slides, not down. You pull yourself up poles and you have to run as fast as you can. There's a lake in the middle, so you have to swim it; later you'll fly across. Now let's go!"  
  
Mina pushed her legs as she reached the first playground. What an odd training, she thought smiling.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"You don't like to fight much, huh?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Not really." Amy replied. "I am more beneficial to the team by finding weaknesses of the enemy to help."  
  
"Well, let's see about you reflexes." He said. He reached for a small boulder, crushing it to little bits. He packed one up. "Try to move as quickly as possible."  
  
"I'll try." Amy said nervously. Trunks threw a few, Amy barely escaping the rocks. "This is hard."  
  
"Let's try another approach." Trucks said, standing next to her. "Let's run for a few hours with these on." He said, holding up some weighted bands labeled 50lbs. "Mercury's guardian is the one of speed, correct? Well, then, you should be able to run quickly, right?"  
  
"Maybe I can. Hold for a second." She wiped out her mini-computer analyzing herself and the obstacles she needed to overcome her speed problem. Bingo!  
  
"Let's go." And she took of running Trunks hot on her tail.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"This is the gravity room." Vegeta said. "From now on, if you're not sleeping or eating, you're here with me." He looked her over. "You don't have much physically, but you have a lot of ki."  
  
"Really?" Serena said smiling. He nodded.  
  
"First, lets work under 10 times. We'll just practice for awhile."  
  
"Practice what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Geez, woman." He cursed lightly. "Come on. I'll show you the movements." Slowly, but surely, Serena got them all down. After that Vegeta turned on the machine.  
  
"Wow. This is easy." Serena said, having barely any difficulty with the difference in gravity. Vegeta frowned and increased it to 20g over. Serena's balance went off and she fell.  
  
"Maybe we should work on your coordination, too."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
That's as far into the trainings I'm going to get. But let's just say Vegeta probably the toughest. Another thing, the reason Amy only ran is because she's learning to become fast. Hope you understand and like this so far.   
  
"The Hope, Luck, and Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  



	5. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Moon R with a twist" Chapter Five  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This is a DragonBall Z and Sailor Moon crossover, so be warned!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor any other characters belong to me! Okay!!  
  
Email: lady_rinehart@yahoo.com  
Forum: http://forums.delphi.com/lady123/  
Hope ya visit!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bulma pressed the record button just in time. She was sure everyone was going to want to see this.  
  
*"And today we bring you a special update -live- from the Western Capital. It seems three unidentifiable, uh, people are wrecking havoc to the downtown area. As you can see these beings have unusual strength and speed. We'll try to get closer, but it might take some time. Back to you Harvey."* The screen changes from a woman to a man, siting at a desk wearing glasses. *"Ah, yes. Thank You Lisa. We do have a report on the current situation. It seems these unnatural visitors must have come from that crash we had a few weeks ago. This crash happened out the school grounds at Shiroishi High. Officials first thought the crash to be a meteor, but later speculated that only a spacecraft could make such markings. We already have press release that Mr. Satan is being flown in from his visit in America. We want no one to worry because--" He stopped suddenly as someone signaled him. "It seems Lisa has gotten close enough to get a god shot at the, uh, visitors."  
  
Bulma blinked as the screen changed again but this time, you could see two figures. The tallest had large muscles and he had a dark look about him. Long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark eyes, was taking up a majority of the screen. He smiled and fired an energy sphere at a police officer. The person next to him was considerably smaller than the first, considering it was female. She had light blue hair, cut to her shoulders and slanted eyes of a light color. She was laughing as the officer tried to escape her companion's attacks.  
  
"As you can see, only two of the creature's have been found. The third disappeared shortly before we came, most likely to terrorize some other people. We'll watch these for a while, to see if they let up on their relentless attack of the innocent civilians---." Bulma gasped as two eyes appeared in front of the camera. Dark, glistening, black. The screen went blurry with static and then blank. "We are, um, having some technical difficulties, but lease stayed tuned-"   
  
Bulma clicked the off button. She sat and thought for a second before jumping up. "I have to contact the guys right away!" She rushed off towards the Gravity Room, which was on the other side of the complex. Opening the door but not daring to enter she was greeted by a very particular scene.  
Vegeta and Serena were hand to hand in a physical battle. Punches, kicks, etc. were thrown only a few landing. She shouted out, "Vegeta, Serena!! Stop! I need to speak with you guys!!" Vegeta turned to his wife, just as a fist came in contact with his jaw. The force behind the hit was propelling, throwing him into the wall. Vegeta grumbled a few choice words.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Serena said, rushing to his side. Bulma glanced worriedly toward her husband, but again did not step into the room. "I'm sorry…I couldn't stop…" Serena mumbled.  
  
"Stop your rambling, girl." Vegeta said, grimacing as pain shot through his body from the impact with the wall. "You did correctly. If your opponent every wavers, strike hard." Serena smiled softly before turning to Bulma. "Well, woman?"  
  
"Oh right." Bulma said. "Is there anyway to contact the others?"   
  
"I have my communicator. Why? Serena asked.  
  
"I'd better tell you when they all get here."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Lita missed a punch as her communicator beeped loudly from her clothes. Goku looked confused at the sound and asked what it was.  
  
"It's a way for us scouts to keep in contact with each other." Lita said smiling. She wiped her brow before picking up the small watch. "Lita, here." Bulma's face appeared.   
  
"Hurry here! We have an emergency." Lita looked at Goku, who was smiling.  
  
"Well it's about time." He said, grinning broadly at Lita. Lita just laughed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Raye grunted as she blocked yet another punch from the Sayain-hybrid. He just smiled aiming a kick at her side. She blocked it also, grunting again. They continued this until a loud beeping sounded from their side. Both stopped at looked to the small red watch sitting on a rock. Raye picked it up.  
  
"Raye, here." She said.  
  
"Hurry here! We have an emergency." Bulma face said after popping up. Raye waited 'til everyone but Serena confirmed that they were going.  
  
"I guess we should go to, huh?" Gohan said, appearing from behind her. "Come one." And with that, both took to the sky.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Don't dodge them; reflect them. It's the only way to become stronger." Goten's voice rang through her mind. She concentrated on the energy balls flying all around her. All of a sudden they came at her. She stepped back slightly, before jumping at them. She hit each one sending the in all directions. Goten smiled from the air.  
  
"You're doing great. Let's try…" But he was interrupted as a beep then voice broke through.  
  
"Hurry here!" Bulma's voice sounded from Mina's side. She and Goten glanced and saw Mina's watch-communicator was open. "We have an emergency. Mina grabbed it and confirmed her departure with Goten.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Amy glanced up from her computer in time to side step Trunks completely. He reappeared again and again, but she, just as quickly, dodged every attack. She smiled, again dodging, only this time; she dodged an energy attack. Suddenly her computer beeped loudly, causing Trunks to falter in the air.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"My communicator is in my computer." She answered. "Amy, here." Bulma's worried face appeared.  
  
"Hurry here! We have an emergency."  
  
Trunks grinned slightly, before challenging Amy. "Let's see if you can beat me back, okay?"   
  
"Prepare to lose…" Both headed as fast as they could toward Capsule Corp.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Goku and Lita landed about the same time Gohan and Raye did. They glanced up, watching Trunks and Amy suddenly appear.  
  
"Ha, ha." Amy said. "Beat 'ch."  
  
"Only by *huff* a little *wheeze* bit." Trunks said, trying to catch his breath. Mina and Goten landed next to him.  
  
"Man, you look like crap." Goten said, causing everyone to laugh. Raye broke the moment.  
  
"Where's Meatball Head?" She asked. The others looked around and began walking toward one of the building. Bulma greeted them.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed. It had been weeks sense they last sat down and talked; they were busy training.   
  
"What's this about?" Goku asked, a certain twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Let's get Vegeta and Serena first." She said, walking to the gravity room. She knocked. No answer. She opened the door.  
  
The scene was quite different this time. Serena was on a balance beam type thing. Just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Vegeta was coming up the stairs with two a bottle of water in his hand when he noticed the others.  
  
"Well, it about time you people got here. Is it time for the meeting?" He asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"What's she doing?" Raye asked, pointing at Serena. Vegeta smiled evilly.  
  
"Come in and ask her yourself." And before anyone could stop them, the scouts all stepped into the room. All fell to the floor, cringing painfully.  
  
"Forgot to warn ya about the gravity." Vegeta said laughing. Serena looked up in time to see her friend fall to the floor. She blinked twice, before running on the beam with ease and jumping off at the end.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" She asked, kneeling next to them.  
  
"They're weak." Vegeta huffed. Serena scowled.  
  
"No; they just haven't trained under 200 times gravity before." The others gaped at her.  
  
"200x gravity?!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks shouted at the same time. None of them had ever tried the gravity machine to that limit.  
  
"Yeah, Kakorott. I thought you could grasp that." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Guys," Bulma intervened. "You really ought to come see this."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
And so, Bulma showed the others the video of the attack. They decided it was time to see Piccolo and Dende. These beings seemed to have an awesome amount of power. Who knows if they could defeat them….  
  
"We'd better go then." Goku said, opening the front door. A shadowed figure stepped in. Dende smiled at the group.  
  
"Hiya." The teenage namek said. "I was just coming to get you."  
  
"You know of the attack?" Gohan asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course, but they're strong." A frown appeared on his green face. "We need all the help we can get."  
  
"We?" Questioned the others.  
  
"You know: Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu." He said. "They all want to help fight."  
  
"What?!" Goku said.  
  
"We don't need those weaklings." Vegeta scoffed. "We can handle this." He said.  
  
"You don't know that for sure." Dende replied. "All battles are unpredictable." He then turned around. "Are all you coming? Then let's go…." And the group, including Bulma, to the West Capital.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"They don't look too powerful." Tien remarked.  
  
"They must know how to control their power levels." Yamcha remarked. They stood in a group not far from the aliens. They were told to wait and then they would have the battle of their lives. The aliens agreed.  
  
"So," The female one shouted at them. "When are your friends going to be here?" One of the others, the largest one, looked impatient. The other, a young male, looking to be in his early twenties by human standards, had black spiky air, falling forward into his black eyes. He, by far, looked the most mysterious.   
  
"Soon." Krillen shouted back. "They should--" He was interrupted when a large group of people landed in front of them. The girls of the group were new but the others they recognized. "Goku!"  
  
"Hiya guys!" He said pack. The others looked on. "Oh right, these girls are Lita, Mina, Amy, Serena, and Raye." He said indicating to each girl.  
  
"Umm." The female alien interrupted. "Are we going to start?"  
  
"All right. Hold on a few more minutes okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Why should we?" The large on asked in retort.  
  
"Because you should have the decency to wait." Raye said in a huff.  
  
"If you would, please, could you let us talk for just a moment or two longer?" Serena asked. The female looked about ready to shout, but the smaller male stopped her. He nodded to them.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Yamcha almost hissed.  
  
"You shouldn't have brought your girlfriends or Bulma." Tien said, mainly talking to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Hey!" Lita exclaimed, outraged. "Look, you three eyed jerk, its you who should be here."  
  
"Who you calling a jerk?!" Tien exclaimed back.  
  
"Who do ya think?" Raye mumbled, not too quietly.   
  
"Doesn't take a three eyed genius to figure it out." Mina muttered, slightly above a whisper.  
  
"Your just little girls!" Yamcha said.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe for you to be here?" Krillen asked. Mina, Lita, and Raye were ready to explode, but Serena smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"Actually," She said calmly. "We've been training intensely for the past few weeks. And from what I seen in your inner strength, we -are- stronger. So if anyone is not needed her, it would be you."   
  
"Why you..." Both Tien and Yamcha started forward, but stopped when Trunks and Vegeta stepped up beside Serena.  
  
"Leave her alone..." Vegeta said threateningly.  
  
"Or you'll have to deal with us." Trunks finished just as menacing as his father did. Tien and Yamcha stepped back.  
  
"We weren't going to hurt her…" Yamcha stuttered.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Krillen said, looking to the trio of aliens. Goku smiled.  
  
"I want to see how well the other girls have gotten." He said.  
  
"Me too." Goten said.  
  
"Then let me go first." Mina said, smiling.  
  
"We can't let little kids fight our battles." Tien put in again.  
  
"Fine then." Trunks said. "Sense the girls are the same age as me and Goten, we won't fight either." Lita, Mina, and Raye looked a little put out.  
  
"Wait!" Yamcha said. "We don't think you and Goten shouldn't battle."  
  
"But we're *kids* too." Goten said. "We'll let you *grown-ups* fight." He, Trunks, and the girls walked over to a large group of shattered cement and sat or stood around it.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that." Goku said. "They really are more powerful then they look."  
  
"I didn't mean for the boys to stop. I just thought it might be dangerous for the girls." Yamcha said.  
  
"Those girls," Vegeta interrupted. "Are far superior in power to you. I myself trained one of them." He looked over at the group. "She's stronger than Kakorott."  
  
"Goku?" Krillen asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she and Vegeta did train under 200x earth's normal gravity." He replied. The other gasped.  
  
"Which one?" Tien asked, looking at the girls. Lita and Mina were talking in whispers to each other. Amy, Raye, and Goten were talking also. Trunks was sitting on the side of a boulder-like piece of ruble with Serena next to him.  
  
"The blonde with Trunks." Gohan replied. "I trained the---" He was interrupted by the aliens.  
  
"Is this fight going to happen in the next century or what?" The female asked again in annoyance.  
  
"Okay, lets go. Who's going first?"  
  
*********************************************************  
More action to come. *be warned: I can't write action scenes very well*  
  
"The Hope, Luck and Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  



End file.
